Donde viven los enamorados
by smileee55
Summary: Historia de amor (no mágica) de Renesmee y Jacob! Un amor que les traspasara la carne y les sacudirá por dentro, un amor que pasara por encima de todo. Un amor imposible pero inevitable.
1. Capítulo 1

Miro el cielo, seguía oscuro, sabia que iba avecinarse otra tormenta, pero no le importaba, ella le estaba esperando, en el mismo sitios de siempre como todas las noches.

Miro el reloj, llegaba tarde, como siempre, se habí a entretenido demasiado con su amigo Marco en casa, acelero el ritmo. Todavía no podía creer que fuera su ultima noche en Forks ¿proque demonios tenia que irse? Doblo una de las esquinas del parque Steven y allí, un poco a lo lejos vio una silueta, Estaba sentada de espaldas a el en una de las fuertes ramas del robusto árbol. Se encamino de forma ligera hacia ella y se sentó en la rama del árbol, a su lado. Miro su cara fascinado, tenia los ojos cerrados, inspiraba profundamente dejando detrás una leve sonrisa

_Me encanta como huele la hierba mojada- dijo sin abrir los ojos - creo que es el mejor olor del mundo - volvió a inspirar de nuevo

_En Alaska no hay tanta hierba - le dijo el serio. Ella abrió los ojos y le miro

_Jake, no hagas esto mas complicado

_¿Yo lo hago complicado? - le contesto Jacob indignado - ¿Que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Olvidarme de ti? ¿Hacer como si nunca hubieras existido?

_No, ¡claro que no! - le contesto ella cogiéndole la mano - al contrario recuerda cada instante que hemos vivido juntos, cada palabra que nos hemos dicho ¿no te ayudara eso a seguir?

Jacob la miro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_Eso me matara - le respondió apartándole la mirada y clavandola en el horizonte.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que erra imposible. Acto seguido se quito los zapatos y se bajo de la rama del árbol. Sus pies tocaron la fría hierba mojada, empezó a caminar despacio, sonriendo. jacob la observo divertido.

_Ness estas loca - le dijo - la hierba esta helada te resfriaras.

_Acompañame - le pidió ella

_Ni hablar

_Cobarde - le dijo Ness sacándole la lengua - ni siquiera tienes valor para andar descalzo - le dio la espalda - yo me voy tu sabrás lo que haces - y acto seguido echo andar despacio, apreciando el suave frescor de la hierba.

El lo observaba marcharse. Estaba loca ¿porque siempre le hacia caso? Se quito los zapatos, bajo de la rama y la siguió corriendo, abrazándola por detrás, los dos cayeron de espaldas a la hierba y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Ella se dio la vuelta quedando encima de el, le miro a los ojos y le beso tiernamente en los labios.

_No te marches por favor - le suplico el tras romper el beso.

_Jacob…

_¡Es que no lo entiendo! - grito el incorporandose - ¿porque?

_Ya lo sabes… el trabajo de mi padre y de mi abuelo les obliga a estar así continuamente-

_¡Vaya mierda! - dijo el enfuruñado.

_Jake, les necesitan en el hospital de Alaska, ¿que quieres que le haga yo a eso? solo tengo 11 años, mi sitio esta donde están ellos.

Jacob se enfureció mas al oír esta ultima frase.

_¡Maldita sea! - dijo levantándose bruscamente y dándole la espalda - si lo hubiera sabido jamas habría iniciado esto jamas te habría besado. - se arrepintió acto seguido de decirlo, sabia que la había herido profundamente. Se dio la vuelta y efectivamente, estaba llorando. se arrodillo frente a ella y la beso levemente

_Perdóname, sabes que no es cierto, solo que… - cerro los ojos - no se como voy a soportarlo.

Ella le miro, le acaricio la cara con las manos se levanto y le cogió la manos derecha

_Vamos - le dijo tirando de el.

_¿A donde?

_¡Vamos! - le volvió a decir tirando de el de nuevo.

Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la playa mas cercana. Ness soltó la mano de jacob y empezó a correr hacia el interior del mar.

_¡Ness basta! - le grito - deja de hacer locuras.

_¡Eres un cobarde Jacob Black! - le grito.

_Estas loca . le dijo caminando hacia ella y sonriendo.

Nadaron, jugaron u se abrazaron en el interior del agua, la luna hacía el reflejos en ellos, era una imagen preciosa.

salieron del agua tiritando de frió, Ella le miro a el sonriendo

_¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar? - le pregunto.

_¿Como? - exclamo Jacob. Estaban congelados con la ropa chorreando, una persona normal habría dicho algo como "me voy voy a casa, me estoy congelando" o "dios que frió deberíamos cambiarnos" pero no, ella no, ella estaba rematadamente loca ¿Porque nunca era capaz de decir o hacer algo normal?

_Van anda - le dijo acercándole a ella - cógeme de la cintura - comenzó a ponerle nervioso

_Ness esto no es una buena idea - le dijo separándose- sabes que soy un negado para bailar, además estamos chorreando, vamos a coger un resfriado.

_¡Oh vamos! - exclamo acercándole a ella de nuevo - no te voy a morder - le dijo sonriendo - coge mi cintura.

El agarró su cintura algo acalorado

_¡Muy bien! - le dijo ella con tono burlón. Ness deposito su mano en su espalda y le acerco aun mas a ella. Jacob empezó a sentir un calor insoportable, ya ni siquiera notaba la ropa mojada.

_Mira mis pies - le dijo - un paso hacia delante, unos hacia el lado , dos hacia atrás - le explico - no es difícil, vamos sígueme.

El intento seguirla pero era verdaderamente torpe. Después de haberla pisado unas cuantas veces el se disculpo.

_Lo siento, mejor que lo dejemos, no tengo arreglo Ness.

_No digas tonterías, estas mejorando mucho, vamos - le animo

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando, sonriéndose, mirándose. No querían irse, sabían que si se iban toda aquella magia desaparecería, no volverían a verse.

_Tengo que irme Jake

_No por favor….. - le suplico el aferrándola por el brazo - no me dejes.

_¡Oh vamos Jake! no empieces… - ella se acerco a el - ven mañana a verme antes de que me vaya, déjame verte por ultima vez.

_No me pidas eso, sabes que no me gusta despedirme y menos de ti.

_Por favor - le suplico - se acerco a el y le beso en los labios - te estaré esperando… - y tras decir esto se marcho corriendo dejando a Jacob confuso y perdido en medio de la playa solitaria


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido su ultimo día de clase, llevaba meses rezando para ello, no le gustaba su instituto, no había conseguido ni un solo amigo en el, bueno no había conseguido ni un amigo en todo Alaska. Odiaba aquello, la gente en general era demasiado seria y las chicas de su instituto no tenían nada en común con ella. Llego a su casa, abrió y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejo su cartera en la entrada y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Pronto seria navidad y eso le deprimió terriblemente. Desde que vivían en Alaska sus navidades eran cutres y tristes. No ponían árbol de navidad y su padre no paraba en casa por esas fechas. Llego a su cuarto y automaticamente se hecho boca abajo en la cama. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por desaparecer. Llamaron a la puerta.  
_¿Si? - pregunto con voz cansada  
_¿Se puede?  
_Pasa mama.  
Bella entro en el cuarto con la cara sonriente.  
_¿Que levanten la mano las chicas que hoy cumplan 17 años?  
Renesme la miro con la mejor cara que pudo y siguiéndole el juego levanto la mano forzando una sonrisa.  
_¡Felicidades! - le grito su madre abalanzandose sobre ella y abrazándola.  
_Gracias.  
_Dios… no puedo creer que seas ya tan mayor… es increíble.  
_Mama no empieces por favor - le dijo algo molesta.  
Bella se parecía mucho a su hija, tenia el pelo largo, moreno y a diferencia de su hija que lo tenia completamente liso ella tenia el cabello ondulado desde la raíz hasta la punta. Otra gran diferencia que tenia con su hija eran sus ojos. Bella los tenia color chocolate, sin embargo Rene había sacado los ojos de su padre, azul cielo.  
_Vale, vale - le dijo en tono de broma - Tengo un regalo para ti - le dijo esperando animarla.  
Sabes que no quiero regalos mama - le dijo Rene volviendo a tomar la posición que tenia la principio. Bella la miro con rostro preocupado. Era increíble que a pesar de tener ya mas de 30 años pudiera pasar perfectamente por la hermana de su hija.  
_Este te va a gustar - le dijo - nos vamos.  
Rene se incorporo de un golpe.  
_¿Que? - pregunto entusiasmada - ¿Nos vamos de Alaska? - su madre asintió.  
_¿Adonde?  
Su madre le sonrió  
_Volvemos a Forks.  
a Rene se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
_¿De verdad? - su madre volvió asentir - ¡Oh dios! volvemos a Forks, ¡volveremos a ver al abuelo! - exclamo entusiasmada  
_Si cariño - le dijo acariciando su mejilla - a tu padre y a tu abuelo os han destinado a Forks definitivamente. No volveremos a irnos.  
Rene abrazo a su madre fuertemente y comienzo a llorar.  
Volverían a Forks, volvería a ver al abuelo Charlie, volvería a ver todo el centro de Forks desde su casa. Volvería a vivir de nuevo.

Las olas del mar golpeaban violentamente las rocas ahogando las risas de los chicos que se encontraban en ella. Todos vestían con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros, habían aparcado sus motos en el centro de la playa, palmoteaban sys espaldas, revoloteaban sus cabellos y reían sin parar.  
_Oye Seth, ¿y tu chica donde esta? - le pregunto uno de los chicos  
_¿Que chica Sam?  
_Oh vamos ¡No te has el idiota! - le dijo riendo y revolviéndole el pelo - la chica de ayer, la que te ponía caras de niña buena solo para que le metieras mano.  
_No se de que me hablas - le dijo seth ya con tono poco amigable.  
_Si claro que lo sabes - dijo Sam con cara divertida - sino, no podrías esa cara, te conozco tío. ¡Oh vamos dínoslo! ¿Te lo pasaste bien con ella no? - todos se rieron.  
_Eres un idiota Sam . le respondió ya bastante cabreado  
_Eh, eh! - le grito Sam también bastante molesto - no te pases vale, ya no compartes nada con tus amigos tíos ¿que te ha pasado?  
Entre las risas y algún que otro grito aparecieron dos chicas morenas, mas o menos de la misma estatura, ojosa oscuros y pasos seguros.  
_¿Otra vez discutiendo? - pregunto una de ellas acercándose a ellos - siempre estáis igual.  
uno de los chicos la cogió por la cintura y la acerco a el de manera posesiva  
_Hola cariño - le dijo Sam besándole el cuello  
_Hola - le contesto ella con voz melosa  
La otra chica miro al grupo de chicos que hablaban son su amiga y apto seguido miro con ansiedad por toda la playa.  
_¿Buscando a alguien? - le pregunto su amiga que se había situado justo detrás de ella.  
_Sabes que si Emily - le dijo con tono desesperado  
_Leah no deberías engancharte a el así, lo digo por tu propia salud mental - le dijo Emily - es un mujeriego, nunca te tomara en serio.  
_¿Y Sam no lo es? - le contraataco Leah - todos ellos son iguales.  
_Oye yo solo lo digo por ti, haz lo que quieras - tu sabrás si te compensa que solo te busque por un poco de sexo.  
_Me compensa - dijo ella mirando a Quil - claro que me compensa.  
Dejo a su amiga y se acerco a Quil.  
_¿Sabes algo de jacob? - le pregunto  
_Tiene que estar al llegar, me dijo que vendría  
De repente el ruido del motor de una moto rugió por toda la playa, todos miraron a su propietario con cara de adoración. El chico derrapo con la moto al lado del grupo de amigos. Leah sonrió. El muchacho vestía con una chaqueta de cuero apretada a su increíble cuerpo bien formado y unos vaqueros caídos. Su pelo era corto, oscuro y su sonrisa era muy cautivadora. Todos se acercaron a el para vitorearle.  
_Eh Jacob! - le dijo Seth poniendo una mano en su hombro . ¿que tal tío?  
_Muy bien chico - le dijo revolviéndole el pelo. Seth se sintió feliz de que todos vieran como el le hacia caso.  
_¡Oye! ¿tu que haces bebiendo? - le dijo arrebatándole de las manos una cerveza que acababa de abrir y pegándole un sorbo. Seth le rio la gracia.  
_Eh tio, han preguntado por ti - le dijo Quil.  
_¿Cuantas? . pregunto el con tono guasón.  
_Por ahora solo una, la de siempre - le respondió Quil.  
Jacon miro a Leah y ella sintió que le iba a explotar el corazón. El le hizo un gesto indicándole que se acercara a el, ella lo hizo sin pensarlo un segundo  
_Hola - le dijo ella con voz entrecortada  
_Hola - le respondió el seductoramente  
_¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio mas privado? - le propuso ella con tono desesperado.  
El se acerco a ella y le beso apasionadamente, Leah se quedo sin aliento  
_Puede ser - le contesto el sin el mas mínimo tono de emoción en la voz - ven a buscarme un poquito mas tarde.  
Se bajo de la moto y se acerco aun mas a ella.  
_Toma - le dijo dándole la lata de cerveza - para ti - y tras guiñarle un ojo se fue con los demás chicos.  
Jacob tenia una reputación importante en la Push, todos le admiraban, era un mito en aquella playa, todos quería estar cerca de el.  
_Hola - un muchacho rubio que no aparentaba mas de 17 años se acerco al grupo de chicos.  
_Me llamo Tom - dijo nervioso - ¿Tu debes de ser Jacob verdad?  
_¿A que has venido? - le pregunto Sam de malos modos acercándose a Tom amenazante.  
_Vamos Sam - dijo Jacob poniendo una mano en su pecho para frenarlo - deja al chico - Sam se paro.  
_Si soy Jacob . le tendió la mano - ¿Eres de aquí?  
_Si llegue ayer, no conozco mucho esto . dijo algo tímido.  
_Puedes venirte de vez en cuando con nosotros si quieres - le dijo Quil amablemente. Sam le fulmino con la mirada.  
_Me encantaría - dijo Tom ilusionado - además tengo un amigo en el centro de Forks, le puedo decir que venga, seguro que os cae genial, es mi mejor amigo.  
Todos se pusieron serios y Jacob miro a Tom fijamente hasta que este se asusto de haber dicho algo indebido.  
_¿No conoces el tratado verdad? - le dijo Jacob. El le miro con cara interrogante.  
_La gente del centro no puede venir aquí, nosotros no somos sus amigo  
_¿Porque? - pregunto Tom perplejo.  
_Se creen superiores a nosotros - dijo Tom con cara de asco - son despreciables.  
_Creedme, mi amigo no haría eso.  
_Chico no se trata de tu amigo - le dijo Quil - es el tratado punto.  
_Además ninguno de ellos se "rebajarían" a venir aquí - dijo Jacob - son demasiados importantes como para dignarse a estar en un sitio tan marginal - Tom escuchaba sin dar crédito a todo aquello.  
_Escúchame bien chico - le dijo Jacob acercándose a el - si quieres ser de los nuestros no puedes relacionarte con gente del centro, es el tratado, seria una traición ¿lo entiendes?  
Tom asintió.  
_¿Es el tratado impuesto en la Push? - pregunto tratando de asegurarse que todo aquello era real.  
_Exacto, es el tratado


	3. Chapter 3

Toco con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa del recibidor, inspiro el aroma del ambiente, miro a su alrededor. Todo seguía como siempre, cada mueble en su sitio, cada fotografía, el olor, todo. Toda la felicidad que le faltaba en Alaska había renacido nada mas pisar Forks.  
_¡Rene! - le grito alguien desde la puerta de la entrada.  
_¡Emma! ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto entusiasmada tirándose a los brazos de su prima.  
_Mi madre me dijo que llegaríais hoy - le respondió correspondiendo al abrazo con entusiasmo.  
_Dios que ganas tenia de volver - era cierto, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había echado de menos.  
_Te tengo que contar miles de cosas . dijo Emma separándose de su prima.  
_¿Asi? haber empieza - dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás del salón.  
_Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.  
_¿Que? - pregunto Renesmee perpleja - Emma acabo de llegar a Forks, lo único que quiero hacer esta noche es instalarme en mi casa y dormir.  
_¡Oh vamos no seas muermo… sera divertido… tomatelo como tu fiesta de bienvenida.  
_Vale ya esta bien, dime ¿que es lo que pasa? - dijo Renesmee ya sin poder contenerse.  
_He conocido a un chico  
_¡Oh dios!  
_Rene es increíblemente prefecto… de verdad te lo digo… ese chico esta hecho para mi en todos los sentidos.  
_Siempre dices lo mismo de todos los chicos.  
_Pero este es de verdad - Renesmee rodeo los ojos en señal de desaparición.  
_¡Oh vamos rene solo es una fiesta!… ¿que es lo que puede pasar? - Renesmee la miro a los ojos exasperada.  
_Venga di que si - le pidió su prima con tono suplicante.  
Renesmee suspiro.  
_ No tienes remedio - dijo vencida.  
_Gracias, gracias, gracias . le dijo Emma tirándose a sus brazos - lo pasaremos genial

Leah abrió los ojos con lentitud. Un rayo de sol proveniente de la ventana le daño los ojos. Sintió el cuerpo de Jacob tras su espalda. Sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Dormía boca arriba, con cada brazo a un lado de la almohada, la sabana solo le tapaba de cintura para abajo dejando su torso al descubierto. Leah acaricio con sus dedos el torso bien formado de Jacob, se aprendió de memoria los músculos de su pecho, su trabajado abdomen, sus fuertes brazos. Leah se acerco completamente a el, lo abrazo y comenzo a besarle el cuello. Jacob se despertó sintiendo los húmedos besos se Leah en su cuello, parpadeo varias veces intentando volver a la realidad, se aparto bruscamente de Leah y miro el reloj de la mesita de noche.  
_¿Que hora es ya? - pregunto desorientado.  
_Las nueve, aun es temprano - le dijo Leah invitándolo a que se quedara mas tiempo con ella. Jacob se levanto y comenzo a vestirse.  
_¿Ya te vas? - le pregunto decepcionada.  
_¿Tu que crees? - le dijo Jacob poniéndose la camiseta y cogiendo las llaves de la moto.  
_Volverás esta noche - le pregunto desesperada.  
_Tal vez - le respondió Jacob antes de salir por la puerta sin molestarse en volver a mirarla.

**12 horas después**  
_No puedo creer que vayas a salir esta noche - le reprocho Bella a su hija mientras observaba como se vestía.  
_Vamos mama no es para tanto - si, si que lo era, aun no sabia como se había dejado convencer por su prima.  
_Pero es tu primera noche en Forks ¿no puede ser cualquier otra noche? ¿tiene que ser esta?  
_Vamos mama - volvió a repetir.  
_Pero…  
_Bella - un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros entro en la habitación y abrazo a su mujer por detrás - dejala salir.  
_Edwar… - comenzo pero su marido la callo.  
_Ha echado mucho de menos Forks, es normal que quiera salir, además creo que se lo debemos - le dijo depositando un suave beso en su cuello.  
Bella reflexiono.  
_Esta bien -dijo a regañadientes - pero ten cuidado.  
Renesmee les sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y salio corriendo escaleras abajo.  
_Eh! - le grito su padre. Renesmee se paro en seco en mitad de la escalera.  
_Te quiero aquí antes de las dos - Renesmee suspiro aliviada.  
_Que si - le dijo sonriendo terminando de bajar las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta.  
_La consientes demasiado - le dijo Bella a su marido después de que su hija se fuera.  
_No es asi, se lo merece, lo ha pasado muy mal, además - le dijo volviendo a besar su cuello - no lo he hecho solo por eso.  
_¿Ah no? - le pregunto Bella juguetona.  
_No - le contesto Edwar caminado hacia atrás con ella - tenia ganas de estar a solas contigo y besarte toda la noche.  
_Eres tremendo - le dijo su mujer sonriendo mientras entraban en la habitación.

Su prima la esperaba en la puerta de su casa con el Volvo azul de su tía. Renesmee entro corriendo en el coche y cerro la puerta.  
_¡Dios no sabes lo que me ha costado que mi madre me dejara salir hoy!  
_Estas muy guapa - le repondio nerviosa Emma ignorando y comentario y arrancando el coche rápidamente.  
Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio, esquivando miradas y con una palpante tensión en el ambiente.  
_Vale , se acabo ¿que narices pasa? - le pregunto Renesmee a su prima ya enfadada.  
_Nada - le dijo sin mirarla.  
_¿Que pasa? - le volvió a repetir levantando la voz  
_Vale, vale - le respondió su prima ya vencida - hay algo que no te dicho.  
_¿El que?  
_La fiesta es en la reserva.  
_¿Perdona? . dijo Renesmee perpleja - ¿En la Push?  
_Si, y por favor no montes un pollo ahora quieres - le dijo Emma aun sin mirarla.  
_Para el coche.  
_¿Como?  
_Para el coche, no pienso ir a la reserva, para.  
_¿Pero que dices? , estamos aquí al lado, nos lo pasaremos bien.  
_¿El chico es de la Push verdad? es uno de esos tíos que van en pandilla y se ríe de los demás verdad  
_No es así, tendrias que conocer a Quil, es un chico increible… ¡oh vamos Rene que te cuesta solo esta noche! no sera tan malo.  
_No me gusta la gente que hay allí y además a ellos tampoco le gusta la gente del centro, es ridículo.  
_No van a enterarse que somos del centro, diremos que somos de la playa de al lado, solo sera un rato.  
_¡Esto es increíble! - dijo cruzándose de brazos - solo dos horas - Emma brinco de alegría en el asiento del conductor.  
_Nos lo pasaremos genial, ya lo veras.  
_Solo dos horas Emma - le advirtió de nuevo.  
_¡Que si pesada! - dijo aparcando el coche al lado de la playa


	4. NOTA

Hola chic s soy la autora de "Donde viven los enamorados". Antes que nada agradecer a todos los que sacais un poquito de vuestro tiempo para leerme. Después de esto quería deciros que entiendo que es un poco "coñazo" comentar cada capítulo que lees, yo leo muchos fanfic y no soy de las que comentan lo reconozco, pero ahora que he empezado ha escribir me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para una escritora los comentarios de sus lectores. Por ello me agradaría mucho ver algún comentario que otro, de verdad no publicaré mas sin saber si mi historia ha llegado por lo menos a un mínimo grupo de lectores. Bueno nada mas, solo volver agradeceros por todo. Un beso.

Smile.


	5. Chapter 4

La push estaba totalmente llena. Gran parte de la gente movía su cuerpo al son de la música, otras sin embargo, preferÃ an seguir el ritmo de las olas en el mar cristalino.  
_¿Dónde está? - le pregunto Renesmee a su prima, ambas situadas en el centro de la playa.  
_¿Quién?  
_¿Cómo que quién? - pregunto indignada - ese al que has venido a buscar.  
_Ah! pues… - dijo observando por encima a la gente hasta dar con el - ahí esta, el de la camiseta blanca - le dijo señalándolo con el dedo - ¿a que es perfecto?  
Renesmee lo observo con indiferencia.  
_Es un quinqui, como todos los que te encuentras aquí- le dijo  
Sin saber porque su mirada se fue a la del chico que tenia al lado, llevaba una camiseta negra y una chica morena devoraba su cuello apasionadamente mientras el miraba a todos lados de manera distraída con una lata de cerveza en la mano.  
_¿Qué esperas para ir a hablar con él? - le preguntó a su prima sin dejar de mirar al chico.  
_Es que hay otra cosa que no te he dicho - de repente el chico de la camiseta negra clavo sus ojos en Renesmee de una manera tan penetrante que hizo que ésta apartara los ojos de el, intimidada.  
_¿Me estas escuchando? - le preguntó su prima haciendo que la mirara de nuevo.  
_¿Qué?  
_No le conozco.  
_¿A quién?  
_¿Cómo que quién? - le dijo Emma - ¡chica a ti que te pasa a Quil!  
_¿Cómo que…? ¡me has mentido!  
_¡Claro que no! , le vi de lejos unas cuantas veces en una cafetería cerca de la Reserva y me encantó, me pareció un chico realmente increíble, le pregunte a la camarera si sabía como se llamaba y me respondió que toda la reserva lo sabia - dijo riéndose nerviosamente.  
_Estas rematadamente…  
De repente unos chicos altos y fuertes, vestidos con chaquetas de cuero entraron en la playa, montados en unas Yamaha amarillas, a toda velocidad y alborotando a todo el mundo.  
Se dirigieron hacia Jacob y su grupo dieron unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ellos de manera agresiva. Uno de ellos se quito el casco, dejando al descubierto un pelo azul y unos ojos negros llenos de ira. Renesmee abrió los ojos de par en par.  
_Maldita sea Emma ¿Qué demonios hace aquí tu hermano?  
_No lo se - dijo Emma igual de confundida que ella.  
El chico del pelo azul tiro su casco al suelo violentamente. Sus compañeros le siguieron.  
_¡Vaya, que bien lo estáis pasando? - dijo el chico irónicamente - ¿algo especial que celebrar? - le preguntó a Jacob con voz desagradable. Jacob sonrió de manera chulesca.  
_Pues si, celebrábamos que llevábamos ya tiempo sin ver tu cara de gilipollas, pero mira parece que hoy hemos tenido mala suerte!  
El chico se puso serio.  
_¿Te gusta hacerte el gracioso verdad?  
_Que va, la verdad me gusta mucho mas tocarte los huevos. - El chico de pelo azulado se bajo de la moto con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos llenos de ira.  
_Todos los que vivís aquí sois iguales, os gusta haceros los gallitos delante de los vuestros. Sois todos unas alimañas.  
_Aquí las únicas alimañas sois vosotros . le dijo Sam avanzando hacia el de manera segura - sois tan jodidamente ridículos que tenéis que venir aquí a jodernos para sentiros algo. ¿De verdad sois tan patético para todo?  
Los amigo del chico que aun no se habían manifestado en esta pelea dejaron sus motos atrás y se situaron al lado de su compañero con la misma cara amenazante que el. Toda la push estaba en silencio, sin perderse un detalle del espectáculo. Todos sabían como iba acabar aquello  
_Vámonos de aquí.  
_¿Cómo? - exclamo Emma - no podemos irnos ¿qué pasa con mi hermano?  
_Os vais a tragar todo eso, escoria - dijo otro de los chicos continuando con la pelea.  
_Eso ya lo veremos . dijo Quil aproximándose a ellos con los puños cerrados.  
Toda la playa se aproximo al lugar de la pelea de manera brisca, empujándose unos a otros para no perderse detalle de lo que pasara a continuación.  
Renesmee volvió a tirar del brazo de su prima, esta vez mucho mas fuerte.  
_¡Vamos!  
_Pero…  
_¡Vamonos ya! - le grito Renesmee arrastrándola del brazo fuera de la playa.  
_Joder Rene suéltame - le grito su prima zafándose de su agarre ya fuera del lugar  
_¡Estamos locas, estamos locas! - exclamo desesperada . tu por querer venir aquí y yo por hacerte caso, te dije que este no era un buen lugar, te dije que esta gente no soportaban a los que vivían en el centro, ¿Te haces una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si se enteran que venimos de allí? no te das cuenta…  
El ruido de una muchedumbre agitada y unas motos furiosas callo el discurso de Renesmee. Ambas chicas retrocedieron asustadas al ver unas cuantas motos salir disparadas del lugar y a una multitud de gente corriendo tras ellos.  
En grupo de chavales pasaron demasiado cerca de Emma, arrollándola de tal manera, que la hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.  
_¡Eh! - grito indignada mientras se cogí a el tobillo derecho con una mano. Entonces una de las motos paro a varios metros de ellas observando a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo. Emma se agarro a la mano de su prima para levantarse del suelo y llegar a su oído.  
_¡Oh dios Rene! creo…creo….creo que me esta mirando - dijo observando a Quil con cara de embobada.  
_¡Oh por dios! - dijo Rene rodeando los ojos.  
_¿Te has hecho daño? - le pregunto Quil a Emma con cara divertida.  
_No - le contesto Emma con una sonrisa tonta en los labios - no…no…no…estoy bien - dijo por fin - estoy bien - volvió a repetir riendo nerviosamente.  
_¿Quieres venir un rato conmigo? - le pregunto Quil con voz coqueta. Emma abrió los ojos de para en par.  
_¿No vas a ir con ellos?  
_Seguro que pueden apañárselas sin mi - dijo sonriendo - ¿entonces vamos?  
Emma miro a su prima y esta negó con la cabeza.  
_No  
_Por favor - susurro  
_No  
_Solo 10 minuto  
_¡No voy a esperarte 10 minutos aquí sola! - le dijo Renesmee.  
_Vamos solo serán 10 minutos, no te pasara nada  
_¡Oye no se te ocurra irte con ese - le dijo mientras veía como su prima se alejaba de ella y se montaba en la moto de Quil - ¡Emma! - grito.  
_¡Solo 10 minutos! - le dijo antes de que el chico arrancara la moto y desapareciera.  
_Esto es increíble - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Había pasado ya mas de media hora desde que Emma se había ido con Quil y no había vuelto. Renesmee se froto los brazos ansiosa. Tenia frió y estaba asustada. Miro hacia ambos lados desesperada.  
_¡Se acabo! - exclamo enfadada echando andar. No sabia si sabría llegar a casa, ni cuanto tardaría en llegar, pero lo que si sabia era que no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando a su prima como una idiota.  
De repente una moto se le cruzo en el camino cortándole el paso. Renesmee se asustó y cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio de puro terror. El dueño del a moto la apunto con la luz delantera de ésta observándola detenidamente.


End file.
